I'll Be There For You
by GalitMirav
Summary: In a Friends/Passions crossover, Joey's character comes to Harmony to see Sheridan. Set on the Dec. 22 Passions episode, before Ethan pulled the plug.


Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, Friends, Warner Brothers, Days Of Our Lives, or NBC. I am not making money off this story.  
  


Note: This is set in the end of series 7 of Friends. And I have no idea when Monica and Chandler's wedding is going to be, nor if Ross and Rachel are getting back together at all. Sorry if I didn't spell Ramorey right.  
  


**I'll Be There For You**  
  


The entire gang was watching Passions. "So Joey, what are you doing on Passions?" asked Monica. 

"Well, the producers of Passions wanted to combine an episode with Days Of Our Lives. So, they have this woman Sheridan in a coma, and no one thinks she's going to live, and they decided that it would be great publicity for Days to have Dr. Drake be on Passions."

"Cool," Rachel replied.  
  


"Dr. Russell, is there anything you can do?" Ethan asked, looking up at her. Luis was still sitting by his comatose girlfriend, Sheridan, who was still hooked up to the respirator.

"Well, there's nothing that I can do. But, later today we have a special neurologist visiting the hospital. He's worked with many comatose patients before, and almost all of them have regained consciousness when others thought they would never wake up again. I'm going to refer Sheridan to him.

"When is he coming?"

"In an hour or two."

"Good."

"Just do what you have to do to bring Sheridan back," Luis said, still looking at Sheridan and holding her hand.  
  


A few minutes later. "Oh this it! My big scene's here!"  
  


Eve came back in with the doctor. "Ethan, Luis, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Drake Ramorey, head neurologist of Salem City Hospital. Dr. Ramorey, this is Ethan Crane, and Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"How do you do?" He shook hands with both of them. 

"So, Dr. Ramorey, do you think you can help her?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I can't make any promises, except that I will do my best." He walked over to Sheridan. He increased her oxygen flow and a bunch of other stuff. Within seconds Sheridan was awake.

"Oh my gosh," Luis said, walking over to Sheridan and sat next to her on the bed and held her hand. Ethan was too shocked to move.

Then Theresa and Gwen walked in. "Is she awake?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," Ethan replied. "Yes!" He walked over to Dr. Ramorey. "Thank you sir. We owe you big time." He shook his hand.

"Believe me, Mr. Crane, it was all my pleasure."

"I'll go get a nurse to help me take out the respirator," Eve said, in a voice that said she was still shocked. She turned around and walked out.

"Sheridan, you came back. You came back." He looked up at Dr. Ramorey. "Thank you Dr. Ramorey." He looked back down at Sheridan. She was crying, he could see the tears falling from her eyes. He wiped them away with his hand.

{Commercial Break}  
  


"Wow, Joey, you were great!" they all yelled.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Hey, Joey, can you get me a date with the guy that plays Luis?" asked Rachel. "He is sohot."

"Uh, sorry Rach, but I think he's married."

"Oh," she said, a look of disappointment on her face. "Well, how about Ethan?"

"Um, I think he's single. I'll try." 

"Thanks, Joey."  
  


Rachel and Travis Shuldt (Ethan) go out for 3 Friends episodes; the last one being the season finale, hour-long, Monica and Chandler's wedding. In it, Travis notices that Ross and Rachel still have feelings for each other. He tells them about it and because of that, they realize they're still in love with each other. Travis smiles at them and leaves. Ross and Rachel kiss. The camera changes angles and you see Travis, Monica, and Chandler high-fiving each other behind a door. Getting Ross and Rachel back together was a plan!   
  
  
  


Note: This was just something I came up with. I thought it would be cool to have a Passions/Friends crossover. Just to let you know, this is not also under the Friends section. It's just under the Passions section. 


End file.
